Glee Family
by theatergirl129
Summary: The Glee club as a family
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Finchel Klaine Brittana and Wemma would still exist

I never imagined my life like this I always wanted a small family but that turn out as planned. My husband Will and I have 12 kids who are a handful. Don't get me wrong I love them all but they can be hard to handle with my youngest being 4 and my eldest 18. Will and I are high school sweethearts. The night after graduation we were intimate with each other for the first time and before we knew it I was pregnant with our eldest son Finn. 9 months later Finn Shuester was born. Not too long after having Finn I became pregnant with our son Noah aka Puck. Having two boys was a handful and by the time Noah was two our eldest daughter Quinn Shuester was born. Around this time McKinley High's hockey team started so Will started taking Noah to the games. One day Noah returned home with a signed puck and Finn started calling him Puck and it kind of stuck. Two years after having Quinn I had our twins Santana and Brittany. Having five kids was a handful but two years later came my son Samuel and he is the sweetest kid I have ever met. I thought we were done but when Will and I took our honeymoon to Japan we adopted three kids and I got pregnant with my baby girl. Mike was 3 and was left on the side of the road while Tina was 2 and had been raped by her father then shoved onto the street. Mercedes was barely a month old but her mother could not take care of her two months after all the adoptions were final I had my baby girl Rachel. She is so much like me it is not funny. A year later came my son Kurt. He is 6 now and I already know he is gay so does Will and he is having a hard time accepting it but we love him and his younger brother Blaine who is 5 all the same. We knew they were gay when last Halloween they wanted to go as princesses. I love all my kids but we defiantly are a dysfunctional family

A/U Sorry for it being short please Review this is my first story so yeah


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been forever but here is an update just to clear the ages up**

**Shelby 45**

**Will 45**

**Finn 18**

**Puck 17**

**Quinn 15**

**Santana 13**

**Brittany 13**

**Sam 11**

**Mike 11**

**Tina 10**

**Mercedes 8**

**Rachel 8**

**Kurt 6**

**Blaine 5**

**I do not own glee if I did Faberry would exist so would a Faberritana friendship**

**Finn's POV**

**I was trying to focus on my homework and it was hard. I mean I know i am not the smartest kid but still. I was finally able to concentrate until my brother Puck comes storming into our room. Living in a house with 13 other people leaves no privacy. I can close our door and still manage to have about five minutes of privacy. **

**" Dude I need your help beating up Matt"**

**"Why" **

**"He made Quinn cry and only we are allowed to do that so are you in or not" **

**" Yeah I'm in"**

**"Then lets go man"**

**Quinn's POV**

**I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! My EX- boyfriend is an ass. He up and dumps me for some bimbo. Kitty who names there kid Kitty. UGH! I can't believe my brothers are going over there to beat him up. They never do anything for me. Actually all they do us pick on me. I mean I would understand Santana going but still even that is rare. I love them don't get me wrong but there so annoying. There worse than my little sister Rachel and that is saying a lot. I hope the beat Matt up good. He's an idiot. **

**"Hey you okay" Santana asks me as she sits on her bed. We share a room but she is normally in Brittany and Mercedes's room. It used to be Tina's but Mercedes and her switched because Cedes and Rae don't get along well.**

**" yeah I just am shocked Puck and Finn went to beat him up"**

**" yeah me too"**

**" Hey Quinnie Tana do you want to come watch a movie with Tina me and Mercedes were watching Enchanted" My youngest sister Rachel asked us**

**"Sure we will be there in a second" Santana said and got up to exit but not before telling me that it will all be okay. When did my 13 year old sister become so well knowledgeable about dating. I walked to Rachel and Tina's room where Brittany (who was now joining us) was sitting with her head on Santana's shoulder. On Santana's other side had Rachel snuggled into her. Tina was next to Rachel with Mercedes sitting next to Tina. All watching the beginning of the movie. It was days like this that made me realize that I really love my family. We fight but we all stick together and help each other**

**Please review**


End file.
